LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 September 2012
12:27 Mythrun, what was their wiki^ ? 12:14 Hai. 12:16 I'm gonna play BTD5. 12:31 Hai 12:31 Whoa! I see my comment from yesterday! 12:32 Alec are you there? 12:35 (jeapardy theme plays) 12:36 Alec R U there? 12:39 Hai. 12:39 GRRR. Round 63 of 65 is when i die... 12:40 now to start all over again... 12:40 12:41 I'm so confused with rosean shadowflame's new blog post, 12:42 No surprise. 12:42 I know, she can be randomly confusing 12:43 And she don't like pokemon! 12:43 *doesn't 12:43 12:43 12:43 I' 12:43 ? 12:43 * I'm playing BTD5 ksyk. 12:43 *jsyk 12:43 Kk 12:44 Lol balloon tower defence is a way to kill time 12:45 It is. 12:46 yayz, Turned ringtone to LU theme 12:46 12:46 And turned walpaper to my avvie awww yeah 12:53 and... I just lost 100 lives. 12:53 50 left... 11 rounds... 12:54 Lol 12:56 Yayz Kirby dream collection will have a special edition! and, pre ordered! 12:56 NICE... 12:56 *nice 12:57 12:57 *nice... 12:57 12:57 and... died on round 61... AGAIN. 12:57 Lololol 12:57 12:58 And, The pokemon company is making a rhythm game, with no pokemon in it.... 12:59 lol. 12:59 Sniper Monkey is best monkey. 12:59 only 2 levels to show their famous pride. 12:59 (like in kingdom hearts where moogle would arrive from final fantasy) 12:59 I only played one kingdom hearts and no final fantasy and i know that 01:01 Anyways. 01:04 collecting 1,000,000 coins in NSMB 2 is hard -_-, 01:04 only collected 100,000 01:04 900,000 to go.. 01:16 01:19 BRB 01:23 Alec look http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzozSSGETJo&feature=relmfu 01:30 Alec when you come back i want to ask you something 01:37 seen it. 01:37 lol 01:37 Beat your btd? 01:39 Beat an easy map on intermediate. 01:40 now going for Intermediate map on intermediate. Its basically ALL water. 01:41 01:41 died on round 63 of 65... 01:41 Ah. 01:41 Thats stinks 05:49 Hello 06:02 Hallo. 07:20 Hey Machine 07:20 The engine is going good 07:20 07:20 Fix all those pesky errors? 07:22 Yup 07:22 I even found some of the test builds back 07:22 LNA would kill for one of them XD 07:25 07:25 07:25 THE RAINBOW TRIANGLE THAT TURNS! 07:25 What? 07:25 07:25 That was my test scene to see if OpenGL worked 07:25 07:26 So it took like, 500 lines of C++ to get a rainbow triangle that turns? 07:26 There where two Rainbow-colored triangle's that turned around 07:26 07:26 TWO? 07:26 YESH 07:26 07:26 YESH TWO MESH 07:26 07:26 No,it took more than 2.000 line's of code to do that,i think 07:26 xD 07:27 Well,not the triangle itself,im talking about the entire engine 07:27 Oh. 07:27 Well. 07:27 LNA would probably buy 10 licenses. 07:30 XD 07:30 Roflmai 07:30 *Roflmao 07:31 Im going to continue making it though 07:31 Now its a small world with some houses 07:32 Im going to add in much more stuff like lightning,audio engine and physics engine,materials & textures,etc 07:32 I will make the audio & physics engine myself too 07:32 xD 07:32 And cool! 07:32 Do you know enough physics? 07:33 I dunno 07:33 Hmm.. 07:33 Why don't you go steal some code? 07:33 Oh wait. 07:33 You aren't a member of LNA. 07:33 I will also update the shader engine to have better qwal 07:33 07:33 Too bad. 07:33 qwal? 07:33 07:33 Lol,i wouldn't steal code 07:33 I don't know enough about graphics to make any sort of graphics engine. 07:34 That's why I haven't bothered to learn OpenGL. 07:34 Is OpenGL C++? Or C? 07:34 I heard it was C. 07:34 qwal = quality 07:35 Ahh. 07:35 Well. 07:35 Sorry machine,cant brain today;i have the dumb 07:35 07:35 Why don't I go learn OpenGL then. 07:36 Why ? 07:36 Feel like it. 07:36 Want to make you're own engine ? 07:36 I think I should help you make a GUI for your game engine. 07:36 07:36 Because a command line game engine... 07:36 07:36 You should have made the game engine in Qt though so it would work on Linux! 07:37 Dude,there are file's that it uses that are olny on windows,as soon as i find out how to port it to other os's,ill do that 07:37 Well. 07:37 What is that file? 07:38 The things I like about Qt: Fast, portable (all major OSes, almost as diverse as Java), can still use native libraries/API's, you can make awesome GUI's in code and/or an IDE, etc. 07:39 Multiple file's,machine 07:45 What? 07:46 It's just because you are using win32. 07:49 Meh 08:14 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> OK, I won't even bother being here. 08:15 lol 08:17 Hello. 08:18 .... 08:18 Anyone there? 08:19 Fine then. The one time I can chat, everyone ignores me. 08:20 Hi 08:20 Hello. 08:20 How are you ? 08:20 I'm cool. 08:20 Are you a new Wiki user? It has been a while since I was last here, sorry. 08:21 No,im not new 08:22 Ah. Sorry, like I said, I have been gone for over a year. 08:23 GTG, if anyone asks for me, tell them that BerserkFusionDude said "Yo." 08:24 Machine , ive send you a PM 08:26 Yo. 08:26 08:27 Yo! 08:27 /) 08:27 (\ 08:27 I think I'm gonna try to download an adventure map... just to see if i can. Got any suggestions? 08:28 Tsup Alec 08:29 also.... trying to find stuff about 2013 LEGO themes. 08:30 Checked on teh ponies ? 08:31 I looked at EQD... 08:31 S3 news ? 08:33 noep, sorry. 08:33 :C 08:33 Im leaving for 3 days on the 5th of this month 08:33 in 2 days,that is 08:33 Need to take ponies with me 08:35 Going to buy earplugs tommorrow 08:36 awesome. 08:36 Sorry, trolling Atom. 08:36 And an extra sd card for my phone 08:36 For them eps 08:38 Hasbro, Y U NO MEAK PLUSHES 08:39 i thought they did... but they were awful. 08:41 Looks like ill have to make my own then 08:41 Never thought sewing would ever come in handy... 08:42 Ill have to ask my mother for the sewing stuff though 08:43 08:43 BRB 08:50 Hai. 08:50 i haz returned 08:51 /) 08:53 (\ 08:54 hello 08:55 hi 08:55 u new ? 08:55 yep joined a week ago 08:57 cool,welcome then 08:57 thx 08:58 ok I know that your avatar is rainbow dash darwin, but who is alec's avatar? 09:00 never mind then..... 09:00 its luna 09:00 oh ok 09:00 i drew this myself 09:01 cool I'm an artist too 09:03 Cool 09:09 whoops internet cut out on me 09:10 it's really quiet here....... 09:11 like the moment before someone stabs you in the back or something......... 09:12 My fluid simulation is taking 2 hours to bake. 09:13 hi machine 09:13 And I was not expecting you to say that 09:13 hey darwin 09:13 sry about earlier my internet cut out 09:14 *sigh* 09:14 *sigh*? 09:14 I think I'm going to have to buy a new computer with Windows. 09:14 So I can use DirectX 09:14 OpenGL is horrible! 09:14 All this darn legacy code! 09:14 C. Eww! 09:14 09:14 no prob,machine. Y do i get them pesky errors ? 09:15 Because you are using Visual C++ 09:15 09:15 it van never be a missing silicomln or something 09:15 Me. You. OpenGL. Code::Blocks. 09:15 09:15 09:15 sorry phone 09:16 hi 09:17 Hey Le. 09:17 Hi peoples! 09:17 hiya 09:17 Nice... *Gulp* Avatar 09:17 ffmpeg is written in pure C. 09:17 Thanks, Prof. 09:17 09:18 ohia 09:18 sheesh does everyone here speek programmer language 09:18 That's the full size image, Prof. 09:18 You know your fluid simulation is doing good when you get 1 FPS on preview resolution and it's been 3 hours since I start baking.. 09:18 Nope. 09:18 ffmpeg? 09:18 Isn't that a command line screen capture tool for Linux? 09:18 http://ffmpeg.org/ 09:18 Nope. 09:19 Ultimate video/audio converter/viewer/creator/program of of awesomeness. 09:19 Can it capture the screen? 09:19 09:19 Blender uses ffmpeg to render videos and some image formats 09:19 Because all the other linux tools are horrible. 09:20 09:20 What? 09:20 le,i can render hd video with 2.49mb per min 09:20 its a meme 09:20 A Linux screen capture could use ffmpeg to create a video file 09:21 but it can't capture it on it's own. 09:21 1080p HD, 1080i HD, or 720p HD (There is a difference, 'ya know. ) 09:23 720p for 2.49mb,and 3.12mb for 1080 09:26 so i take it you guys do animation and stuff like that 09:28 my name is DarwinAnim8or,OF COURSE I DO ANIMATION! 09:29 XD 09:29 I do programming. So does Darwin. 09:29 C++ FTW! 09:29 (Don't ask where you can download it... please) 09:29 09:29 09:29 @darwin well I assumed you did 09:31 Machine,wanna do a race ? Make the best OpenGL game engine 09:32 But you have a few weeks head start... 09:32 And how would I know you wouldn't throw in some DirectX hardware acceleration? 09:33 Idk directX 09:35 You do that 09:35 And I'll beat both of you. 09:35 You will eat my dust. 09:35 And my N20 09:35 I will beat you so badly 09:36 And Darwin... 09:36 You'd wish you had never left tried to race me. 09:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLexZcuMCCo 09:36 My computer probably couldn't even run my game engine. 09:36 Really 09:36 What? 09:36 Just try to beat me! 09:36 Oh my gosh... 09:36 My fluid cache file is pushing 4 GB! :O 09:36 :O 09:37 Wow. 09:37 This is going to take a while to render 100 frames. 09:37 I'm going 170 MPH in that video 09:37 What? 09:37 I thought you say my video I linked. 09:37 I said I can beat you all 09:37 (all = You and Darwin) 09:37 and that video proves it. 09:38 What...? 09:38 09:38 You can code C++? 09:38 No.... 09:38 I said make that racing game engine 09:38 both of you 09:38 09:38 Nah. 09:38 and I'll smoke you in both of them.P 09:38 09:38 I have to learn OpenGL. 09:39 09:39 09:39 Sure.... 09:40 Anyways. 09:40 And I have to learn how to recalibrate by Xbox 360 controller. 09:40 09:40 I don't really feel like it *yawn* 09:40 I don't like C. 09:40 09:40 C: 09:40 C Food: 09:40 C Bad Food: 09:40 09:41 C a smoothie: 09:41 http://stopsecretdesign.wordpress.com/2012/08/31/oh-look-its-an-eww/ 09:41 C a smoothie that is.... something: 09:41 le,i wasent talking about racing,and ill easely beat you in that 09:41 09:41 Orly? 09:41 09:42 Darwin, lets put cheats in our game engine so we can beat Le. 09:42 09:42 09:42 Did you fix your errors? 09:42 :P 09:42 Uh huh. 09:42 * 09:42 And I'll find out what they are. 09:43 AFK 09:43 Perhaps I won't render this animation... 09:43 Mom's making the shopping list 09:43 What? xD 09:46 Source Filmmaker is awesome. 09:47 What is Source Filmmaker? 09:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zri1c_If6Ic&feature=plcp 09:48 THIS 09:48 IS 09:48 SOURCE FILMMAKER 09:50 So it's a program then? 09:50 ? 09:50 I'm confused. 09:50 On the bright side, I have 4 GB of fluid simulation on my HDD> 09:50 *HDD 09:50 Hmm. 09:51 I wonder what's for DINNEr 09:51 I have been baking this simulation for 16 hours. 09:51 Source Filmmaker? 09:51 What is it? 09:51 It's a 3D program created by the same people who made Portal. 09:51 Kinda like Blender 09:51 What does it do? 09:51 I've heard about it 09:51 And does it a) cost money and work on Linux. 09:52 b ) 09:52 Think Blender, but with a harder interface 09:52 A) No 09:52 I don't know. 09:52 No 09:52 09:52 b ) No 09:52 09:52 09:52 LINUX 09:52 09:52 WHY DO YOU FAIL ME? 09:52 You have to have a Steam account 09:52 Okay, NVM. 09:53 I heard someone say that someone else needs to learn how to use it and teach him how before he goes back to Blender 09:53 I'm going to let my computer finish baking this... then I will come back to chat when it doesn't lag 09:53 (meaning that the interface is crazy hard) 09:53 So... who wants to render this for me? 09:53 What does the program do though? 09:53 http://sourcefilmmaker.com/ 09:54 i know people use it all the time to make tf2 videos 09:54 Blenderhttp://www.sourcefilmmaker.com/faq/ 09:54 http://www.sourcefilmmaker.com/faq/ 09:54 BRB 09:55 Because it was made for TF2 and that's what TF2 was kinda made with 09:55 From the FAQ 09:55 Q: Can I use the SFM on my Mac? 09:55 The SFM currently is not supported on the Mac. 09:55 Q. What are the hardware requirements? 09:55 OS: Windows 7 / Vista (Windows 7 64 bit suggested) 09:55 Processor: 3.0 GHz P4, Dual Core 2.0 (or higher) or AMD64X2 (or higher) 09:55 Memory: 2GB (4 GB suggested) 09:55 Hard Disk Space: At least 15 GB of Space 09:55 Video: NVIDIA GeForce 200 series card or better, or AMD Radeon 3000 series or better (NVIDIA GeForce 400 series or AMD Radeon 5000 series preferred) 09:55 Monitor: 1366 x 768 (1920 x 1080 suggested) 09:55 Audio: DirectX 9.0c compatible 09:55 USB headset with mic (suggested) 09:55 ah gotcha 09:55 No Mac/Linux support 09:55 The sys requirements are worse than Blender... 09:56 I'm pretty bad at SFM. 09:56 09:57 It's cool to mess up the TF2 character models, though. 09:58 SFM is still in Beta, so it may come out for other systems. 10:06 I'm gonna play TF2 now. 10:08 wut 10:12 INACTIVITY IS FRUSTRATING FOR CHATS LIKE THIS. 10:12 10:12 10:14 Cebu! 10:14 Say Boo! 10:17 GTG 10:17 Dinner. 10:33 Hi 10:33 User_blog:Zaxzax12/Roseanne_and_Zax's_LNA_story_revival_Chapter_Eight! if you wish to be in the story as a member of Goggles crew or someone else please say so in the comments. Thanks 10:33 Bye 10:40 Trees are cool. 10:40 2012 09 03